


the motive to leave

by Splintered_Star



Series: octopath characters [6]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, alfyn is a Good Dude, h'aanit is a grubby forest lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splintered_Star/pseuds/Splintered_Star
Summary: Alfyn is a good guy, and H'aanit is glad to have met him., and not just him.





	the motive to leave

Alfyn is friendly and charming, capable of putting even the most closed off person at ease. And yet, he does not appear to see people as something to be won over or manipulated, or even puzzles to solve. He is genuine, in a way that leaves Primrose wrong footed and makes Olberic smile to himself.

He’s polite to Linde and familiar with hunters, and his expertise with beasts and wild plants is almost as extensive as H’aanit’s own – perhaps even as extensive, merely with a different specialization.

A few nights into traveling together, Alfyn stays up into the start of H’aanit’s watch and leans against the log she’s perched on.

“Hiya,” he greets. “Mind if I join you for a bit? I can’t sleep, yet.”

She nods her acceptance, and he settles onto the ground next to the log and grins up at the sky. “I can’t believe I’m actually doing this.” He sounds excited, not afraid. “Actually leaving home.”

H’aanit smiles, and shakes her head. “We’ll have to introduce you to Tressa.” Or keep them far apart, she thinks.

Alfyn looks over at her, and she thinks that he’s doing it now, looking at her and actually seeing her. If she was at all interested in men, H’aanit thinks she might be smitten, but as she isn’t, she is grateful for his presence regardless.

“You didn’t wanna leave home, then?” She shakes her head again. "Didn't you ever just wanna... see what's out there?" Alfyn says, staring up at the sky. He sounds wistful. "Meet all kinds of new people and go all sorts of places?"

H'annit shakes her head. "No, tending to my forest was all I wanted." She laughs, a little bit. "Though I"ve done plenty of meeting and going, these last few months."

"How's it turned out?" He's looking at her, now, and he's simply curious, interested in her response.

H'aanit tilts her head back to stare at the sky herself, and thinks - all the many wilds she's walked through, all the beasts she's met and worked with. Cyrus and Tressa, their paths split for now, their ways of life so different from hers. Olberic's steady strength, Primrose and her sharp edged nobility, and Ophilia's quiet friendship like a clear pool in a clearing.

H'aanit smiles. "....better than I had expected."


End file.
